Ride Boarski
How Ride Boarski joined the Tourney Ride Boarski, known as Hellride Inobusky (ヘルライド・イノブスキー Heruraido Inobusukī?) in Japan, is a wild boar-based Reploid who is a member of the Red Alert syndicate and one of the Mavericks encountered in Mega Man X7. He has an extremely touchy personality, well-befitting the actual nature of a wild boar. His temper is so out of control, he goes berserk at the drop of a hat, and if given the slightest insult, proceeds to run down the target of his aggression, complete with the added injury of tearing it to ribbons. With his fierce, rebellious attitude, there's absolutely no way of reasoning with him, giving the Maverick Hunters little other option than to do him in. After he was restored, Boarski caused road rage in the villages of Hoshido. A puppeteer named Yukimura attempts to stop him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Boarski lays like a motor vehicle. After the announcer calls his name Speeds towards the camera and says "I'll make you pay for this, with a duel!" Special Moves Search Wheel (Neutral) Ride Boarski fires a spiked wheel at the opponent saying "Slice and dice!". This wheel can travel over obstacles, up walls and into opponents upon connecting. Lightning Fang (Side) He will charge the opponent going "Charge!" attempting to grab and ram them into a wall. If he does not hit a wall and it near a platform edge, Boarski throws him/her off. Wheel Stabber (Up) Boarski races into the air rapidly hitting anyone in his way six times. Laser Rope (Down) Boarski activates a trap that will stretch out three electric beams that rotate counter-clockwise, covering a large portion of the area for fifteen seconds. Searching Ride (Hyper Smash) Boarski readies himself saying "Here goes nothin'!" then drives around the stage using Search Wheels behind him. Spike Track (Final Smash) Boarski gets angry saying "Why I oughta'!" then speeds towards the opponent. If he hits, a cinematic plays where Boarski drives on a racetrack with the opponent trapps on his tires, then after ten seconds, kicks him/her off. Victory Animations #Boarski speeds then holds one of his hands out saying "Smell you later!" #Boarski sends out his Search Wheels then says "Crushed under the wheel!" #Ride Boarski does a shoulder charge then gives a boar roar and says "Enjoy the ride!" On-Screen Appearance Ride Boarski drives up to his starting point, then goes to his normal form and says "You'll get it for this!" Trivia *Ride Boarski's normal rival is Hoshido's tactician named Yukimura, and his second rival is a Rakuten Golden Eagles mascot, Clutchina. *Ride Boarski shares his English voice actor with Splash Warfly. *Ride Boarski shares his Japanese voice actor with Conan, Tiki Tong, Toguro, Batman, Tree Rex, Dozle Zabi (in all his Mobile suits), Tigger, John Matrix, Tony James, Gen. Maj. Karl Ludwig, Rambi the Rhinoceros, Terminator, Mr. Chicken, Kingdra and Gale Raregroove. *Ride Boarski shares his French voice actor with Saisyu Kusanagi, the Second Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozuki, Giant Baba, Steel, Harry, Electrode and Sean "Sweet" Johnson. *Ride Boarski shares his German voice actor with Kloak. *One of Ride Boarski's victory quotes refrences the Nissan slogan, "Enjoy the ride". Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters